Twin Showdown
by Javelin 693
Summary: Takes place before Rivalry Rundown, a black Koenigsegg One is pursued by it's own twin. Which twin will win? Will the black Koenigsegg escape or simply be arrested for the laws it break? Find out in this epic rivalry.


**Hello and welcome to my fifth fanfic story. This will be centred about Need For Speed Rivals but OPness will be added (Just bcuz). I really need to let this one out since i watched videos about cars, mainly hypercars and megacars. But i'm doing this so that i rarely make fanfic about OPness, knowing that too much is not enough.**

 **But enough about that. Let the overpowerness flows into you like doing a 360noscope in CS:GO with an AWP.**

 **Note:This takes place before Rivalry Rundown, and will be focused on pursuit than** **racing.**

 **EA owns NFS:Rivals and BMW, Ferrari, Ford, Jaguar, Hennessey, Koenigsegg, McLaren and Mercedes Benz are belong to respective manufacturers.**

 **[Downtown, Redview County, USA]**

In the town section of Redview county, there was some pedestrians walking around town either for a walk or they are busy about domestic life. There was a certain yellow Mercedes Benz SLS AMG Black Series, cruising around the streets of the town. Some pedestrians take a glimpse of the car, others just minding their own business. Then, the Mercedes then parked at the side of the road, waiting as it's engines turned off.

Meanwhile, one of the pedestrians watched a video from YouTube about Zephyr avoiding police vehicles. He was watching of that Zephyr in a McLaren P1 just shockwaved two police vehicles.

"Man. Sure the police did just use excessive force on racers, but payback is not the solution bro." said the man while commented about Zephyr's action on the two poor policemens. At a while, the orange McLaren P1 just pass by the man.

"Hey, look. There he is." he said while looking at the P1 before the car sped away to the Mercedes.

"They're gonna race i bet." he said to himself, before he heard someone calling to him.

"Excuse me." said a tourist "Do you know where is Fisherman's Pier?"

"Umm, you're pretty far away. But there's a bus stop not far away from here. You should take the bus if you want to go there." he replied.

"Thank you." he said before getting to a nearby bus stop

Just as he saw the tourist leaving, he heard a siren as well as a sound of a purring engine from the distance and the pedestrians heard it so on. Then he headed to the source to found out that there is a black Koenigsegg One without the werewolf livery being chased by 4 Lamborghini Aventador's, 2 Hennessey Venom GT's and 3 Koenigsegg Agera R's.

As the cars sped by, some pedestrians were in awe of what they saw. The others are not surprised by this.

"Wished i bought my camera." said one of the pedestrians

"Mum! Get tha' Kamera!" said another with a Scottish accent.

"For the' last time, Fisker! Don't say that meme!" said the mother to his son.

Meanwhile, the One:1 was sweeving some traffic while escaping from the police. Some police cars are closer to it, though.

"*Koenigsegg driver! Stop now!*" yelled one of the Hennessey police car at the Koenigsegg. It's reply just to hit the brakes at between the two police cars, the Koenigsegg police car and the Hennessey police car that communicated to it, before it released an ESF to the opposing Koenigsegg and ram hardly at the Hennessey.

"*Unit down! Send rescue unit now!*" said the officer in the police radio.

"*10-4. Sending rescue now.*" replied the female operator.

The One:1 swerve left to right and back again as it tried to avoid some traffic cars. The police officers does the same. Although some police cars stopped at the traffic to avoid collided to them.

"*Dispatch. We're gonna need some backup to those pursuing units. We can't get through the heavy traffic. Might get 10-50 incident to them head on.*" said the officer indicated that one of them might crash into a traffic.

"*Copy that, Charlie Bravo 8-17. Units are 10-76 to the pursuing units, over.*" said the operator.

As some speeding police cars are closer to the koenigsegg, the One:1 would impede some police cars by squeezing through between traffic cars before going to the roadside. The police cars aren't taking the risk though.

"*10-93! Repeat, we need a 10-93 set up ahead of the suspect or else we'll lose him.*" said the policeman.

"*Negative on that, Charlie-18.*" replied the operator. "*There's way too much traffic up ahead.*" the operator added.

As the black Koenigsegg swerve so many traffic, it approached a corner where the lighthouse was nearby. However, suddenly it came across to another traffic car, modeled a Ford Explorer 2012. And it was about to crash into it. But it evaded in time by drifting to an empty way which is a shortcut to a small homestay.

"Holy...!" the officer said as he pressed the brakes hardly. Luckily, his cruiser stopped in time as well as the other cruiser.

"*Dispatch, we lost him. Set up a quadrant in my area.*" said the officer.

"*Negative on that unit 3-12. We got one more officer who is 10-76 to the suspect's vicinity.*" said the operator.

And indeed there was another police car joining the pursuit. It has the same roaring engine sound as the Koenigsegg, with it's light the same, the same large active spoiler and its wheel design.

The black Koenigsegg then make a right drift turn before a Koenigsegg police car came into view. It was the enforcer type Koenigsegg One:1 with the same police pattern painted with the word "To Pursue and Protect" at the rear side and another at the side of its doors said "Redview County Pursuit". It then drifted at the direction where the black Koenigsegg was heading to the tunnel.

"*Dispatch. This is Werewolf 3. In pursuit of a black Koenigsegg One." said the Koenigsegg police car.

"*10-4, Werewolf 3. Apprehend the suspect at all cost.*" replied the operator.

The chase between the two most powerful megacars, the 1340hp Koenigseggs, the miraculous monstercar twins begins as their engines purring with a loud roar. The enforcer tried to catch up but to no avail.

'The black Koenigsegg must have tuned properly' the enforcer thought. Then there was a helicopter flying above the two cars.

"Give yourself up or we will knock you out, buddy!" said the helicopter pilot in a loudspeaker.

The Koenigsegg just hit the nitro.

"You asked for it buddy!" said the pilot before the helicopter got ahead of the two.

"*Werewolf 3. We just set up a spike strip on the right side. Watch your speed.*" said the pilot in the police scanner.

Then the police car slowed down except the black Koenigsegg. It headed to the spike strip. But then, there was a little room at the right side of the shoulder, but regardless, because it was going too fast, the black megacar had no choice but to grind to the side of the railguard.

"What the...?" the pilot muttered as the black megacar slip past the spike without running over the spike.

"*Dispatch. Suspect had evaded the spikes. Repeat, he evaded the spikes. Still onto him.*" said Werewolf 3 while pass the spike strip.

The helicopter was still onto the Koenigsegg in case if Werewolf 3 had lost his visual contact to the car. The black Koenigsegg tried to avoid the helicopter's attention, but it was still onto the car.

"*Attention to units in pursuit. We just set up a roadblock to the centre lane. Just bring him to us.*" said the female officer who warns of the other officers about the roadblock.

The Koenigsegg then heads up to see that there was a roadblock with the left side not covered up well. But as it was going to the left side, suddenly, the two blocking police cars are blown away by a shockwave produced by the red Jaguar C-X75. Then, a silver Lamborghini Veneno as well as the green Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat with an LB Bodykit zoom past the roadblock before they zoom past the koenigsegg.

"*Roadblock is exposed! Repeat! Roadblock is exposed!*" said the female officer in the scanner before the black magacar zoom past the now exposed roadblock.

"*Suspect has gone through! Repeat, he's through! Still Mobile!*" said another officer. After that, Werewolf 3's Koenigsegg past through as well.

"*He's not getting away from that dispatch.*" said Werewolf 3 in his radio.

The helicopter then followed the 3 passing car. "*Dispatch. I'm going to pursue the three suspect. Breaking off from current pursuit*"

Then the two cars is now going to hit it to the highway. As they were dashing through numbers of highway, there are number of police cars, mainly 2 Hennessey's and a Black Ferrari FF joining in the pursuit.

"*This is Undercover 6. I'm with the other Delta units, moving to intercept.*" said the undercover Ferrari FF.

The Koenigsegg now has another problem. With the new police cars joining in, it will be hard for it to shake them off.

Just then, the koenigsegg activated it's nitro for a head start away from the police cars. Although the Enforcer One:1 could keep up thanks to it's performance. The other car just gave up.

"*This is undercover 6. We can't keep up. We're losing them. Backing off from pursuit.*" said the Ferrari FF officer.

Then the black Koenigsegg went to the right exit of the highway before making a turn that is heading to the bridge in construction. The enforcer does the same.

"*Dispatch. Suspect is heading to the unfinished bridge.*" said Werewolf 3.

The two koenigsegg roaring in a mach 5 like speed towards to a construction bridge as some workers gave warning to the black Koenigsegg to take a detour.

"HEY! GO! THAT WAY!" screamed the construction worker. However, the two megacars just run into the debris.

"GODDAMN IT!!!" yelled another worker as the cars crash into the debris. Then, the two cars sideslam to each other as they go fight or flight mode. Then, the black Koenigsegg then hits the brakes and then make a right turn to an unfinished section of the bridge. It then jumped from it, then jumped to another site before jumping to a road that is filled with workers andand heavy construction vehicles.

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled the angry construction worker

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!?!!!" yelled another

"CRAZY DUMBASS!!!" yelled another one.

The Koenigsegg then use the nitro to boost out from the site. As the black megacar was speeding alongside of the road that leads out from the construction site, suddenly the enforcer Koenigsegg One:1 jumped from the side of the road and ram to the side of the black One:1.

"Remember me?" said the One:1 police car in the loudspeaker before ramming at the side again.

The black megacar can't keep this up if that police car keeps punching it's way to it. Then there was a T-junction and the two cars made the turn to the right. And of course, it STILL was ramming the side of the megacar.

" **VEHICLE DAMAGE CRITICAL"** the interface in the black Koenigsegg gave off a warning as a few more hits like that will send that Koenigsegg to a deadly barrel roll of wrecks.

The Koenigsegg police car then brake to the rear of the black car before speeding up to it's rear and activated it's shock ram. Now, the Koenigsegg One:1 is now in a brink of defeat as it needed to get away from this enforcer before he knocks it out of submission. It was smoking out of black smoke from it's engine. Apart from it's smashed body parts.

"*Dispatch. Suspect vehicle is almost done for. Going to finish him off.*" said Werewolf 3 as he was going in for the knockout.

Then, at the right side of the about to be wrecked megacar, there was a farm filled with hays, cows and a farmer witnessing the chase. After that, it hit the e-brakes, doing a 180 turn to the farm before the enforcer car does the same.

Then, the two cars are running through the pile of hay and into the barn. Although no cows were harmed during the pursuit. And then a bunch of hays just block and obstructed the two megacar's view. However, the black car made another 180 turn in which case the enforcer tried to. Only not to realize there was a wall on the front and crashed to it head on, causing the bumper and the hood as well as the remains of the hay flew off.

As the wrecked police megacar was lifelessly stood there, the megacar purred as it was purring it's engine in victory, before a cow approached the black damaged megacar to lick some of the hays off of it. That of course cause the car to honk, scaring the cow in the process before approaching the wrecked police car and zoom past it, grew distantly away from the farm.

"Welp, so much for retirement." said the farmer in his texan accent.

"*Dispatch... Target got away...*" said the enforcer weakly.

 **[Sometime later]** " _This is your local news at 12, bringing you the latest update in Redview County._ " said the female reporter as the scene shoots out about a wrecked Koenigsegg One enforcer being towed accompanied by 4 Mercedes Benz C63 AMG Black Series patrol cars. " _3 hours earlier, an officer was involved in a total wreck in Redview County farmside. He appears to be in a good condition despite the highspeed crash while pursuing this racer shown. Identity of the driver is still unknown."_ Then it shows the black Koenigsegg One with an anonymous picture of a person with a question mark. " _Citizens are advised to be on a lookout for this car when driving._ " She said before a static screen appeared before it cuts out to be a police computer. It then shows database of known racers. Some racers have their identities yet discovered.

And the computer then searched for the black Koenigsegg One, before putting the wanted status to 'Dangerous. Apprehend the suspect at all cost.' and the scene cuts out to nothingness.

(Werewolf 3's P.O.V.)

Ever know how the wolf had it's name?

They always travel in packs.

Me?

I travel alone.

" _I'm gettin sick of all these cars, zoomin through my construction site! I mean when will this ever end-"_

Every wolf has its motive of it's instincts.

That includes of how they face against their prey and threat.

But even so,

It won't be enough to take down a skillful opposition.

" _Cops! I mean seriously! How is it that you keep peace if you keep recklessly use this so-called force acquisition that cause innocent lives to be put at stake!?! It's time to stop-_ "

In this world,

There are no such thing as the kind wolf.

" _No more brutalities! No more Brutalities! No more brutal-"_

Because here, in this world that we live in,

" _Down with RCPD-_ "

The wolf is hungry for a hunt of vengeance.

(End of Werewolf 3's P.O.V.)

 **[Inside an abandoned garage inside the forest]**

It was dark inside the garage with some of the illuminated part of the garage. There was a television broadcasting the news.

" _Yesterday, we received news about an arrest of a red Jaguar C-X75. Identity still unknown was arrested in the highway. Police said that it was done by popping the racers tires out without causing unwanted damage to the public. Stay with us after the break about the four japanese tourists, whose identity known as the butler and the idiot trio who took down an armed robber in Las Vegas."_

"*The police had lied to the whole world once again*" said Zephyr via inside a communicator inside the black Koenigsegg One:1 which now has the werewolf howling under the moon painting. "*It is now your turn to show the whole world how wrong the authorities are. Show their true colors, my son. Show the whole world how angry you are hearing the false words of these so-called police.*"

Then, the door garage then opened before the megacar roared loudly.

"*Release your inner wolf in you.*"

With that, the Koenigsegg accelerated out from the garage, leaving behind the tv on and tire marks, out to show the whole world the truth about the RCPD's reports.

 **Well. I think it was a good one. But of course, there are some scenes that might have zero sense to you readers. But i did try my best of what i'm writing here. And maybe, if yoy really like it, i might be writing a story about the beloved Koenigsegg of ours. Well, technically my, black Werewolf koenigsegg, but whatever.**

 **This is Javelin 693, signing off.**


End file.
